Medusa
Medusa is the powerful snake woman that has appeared in nearly every Castlevania game to date. She was supposedly going to make an appearance in the cancelled "Castlevania: Resurrection". Medusa is a woman with snakes instead of hair, also portraited having a snake tail instead of legs, that has the power to transform its victims into stone. In early games, she was a big flying Medusa Head. Besides the boss, several floating Medusa Heads appear as normal enemies in most games. Gallery Image:Queen Medusa from Castlevania I.JPG|Medusa from Japanese manual for Castlevania Image:Medusa from Vampire Killer.JPG|Medusa from Japanese manual for Vampire Killer Image:CV3 J Manual Medusa.JPG|Medusa from the Japanese manual for Dracula's Curse Image:NP C3 Snake Man Sentinal.JPG|The censored "Snake Man Sentinel" as depicted in the Nintendo Power Dracula's Curse guide. Image:Medusa Super Castlevania IV.JPG|Medusa from Japanese manual Image:55medusa.jpg|Medusa from the All About Akumajo Dracula guide book Image:Medusa from Rondo of Blood.JPG|Medusa from Japanese manual Image:Medusa Dracula X Chronicles.JPG|Medusa from Dracula X Chronicles Image:Medusa from Legends.jpg|Medusa from Legends Image:Medusa from Legacy of Darkness.gif|Medusa from Legacy of Darkness Image:Cloi-medusa.jpg|Medusa from Lament of Innocence File:Medusa.png Image:Por pic 40.jpg|Medusa from Portrait of Ruin Image:Medusa Order of Shadows.JPG|Medusa from Order of Shadows Image:Medusa in Captain N.JPG|Medusa from Captain N: The Game Master Image:GVH Medusa.JPG|Medusa from The Legend of Satanic Castle: The Vampire Hunters gamebook Image:Wai Wai 2 Medusa.JPG|Medusa from Wai Wai World 2 Image:Sexy Parodius Medusa Cover.JPG|Medusa from Sexy Parodius Image:LCD SOTN Medusa.JPG|Medusa from the LCD Symphony of the Night Image:Medusa from Resurrection.jpg|Medusa from Castlevania: Resurrection Image:Loi mobile manga Medusa.JPG|Medusa from Castlevania: Lament of Innocence Mobile Manga Image:Pachi dracula 07 1024.jpg|Medusa from Pachislot Akumajo Dracula Image:Koma Medusa.JPG|Medusa in Official Koma Comic Strips File:Medusa_Kojima.jpg|Lament of Innocence concept art in the Santa Lilio Sangre art book. Game-specific information Castlevania This Medusa, called Queen Medusa in the American manual, is a big flying Medusa head that drops snakes on the floor. She gives 3000 points after being defeated. Haunted Castle This is the first game to show Medusa's more common "snake body" form. Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Medusa was replaced with the Snake Man Sentinel in the North American release, probably to avoid displaying nudity or sexual connotations. Super Castlevania IV Medusa appears as a midboss at the end of the Lake section of Level 2, she doesn't leave an orb to be collected after the battle and the River section continues immediately after facing her. Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Medusa appears as the second boss summoned by the dark priest Shaft, a reference to the original Castlevania bosses, in which she was the boss of the second level. Castlevania: Bloodlines Elizabeth Bartley takes the form of Medusa at the first phase of the fight with her. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night In this game, Medusa wields a sword and a shield, a reference to her Greek origins. Castlevania Legends In the Game Boy game Castlevania Legends, Medusa is the sub-boss of the fourth stage. Castlevania: Lament of Innocence In Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, Medusa has a number of attacks at her command: She can command the snakes on either side to lunge forward as a sort-of snake punch; she can also do this with both sides in succession for a one-two punch. She can rise into the air and spill a trail of her poisonous blood to keep you away. She can also rise into the air to drop a plethora of smaller snakes onto the ground to overwhelm you. She can, of course, project beams ("Turn to stone!") from her eyes that can temporarily turn you to stone; if successful, she'll roll herself into a giant ball and rebound around the room, a random number of times, to damage you heavily. Finally, when her energy is low, she'll command large stones ("Damn you!") to surround herself before firing them toward you one after another. There are two differences in "Crazy Mode": She'll do the snake punch in seven-step combos, and she'll do a stone gaze as part of the stone-throwing attack. Enemy Data Trivia She is voiced by Mary-Elizabeth McGlynn in Lament of Innocence. See also * *Medusa Head External Links * Category:Bosses Category:Greek Monsters Category:Pachislot Characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Female Demon/Monsters